warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cloudstar/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |apprentice=''Unknown'' |warrior=Cloudstorm |deputy=''Unknown'' |leader=Cloudstar |skyclan ancestor=Cloudstar |starclan resident=Cloudstar |mate=Birdflight |daughter=Spottedpelt |son=Gorseclaw |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Petalfall |succeededby1=Buzzardtail |position2=Leader |precededby2=Flystar |succeededby2=Buzzardstar |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Cloudstar's Journey, ''Firestar's Quest, Field Guides |deadbooks=''Firestar's Quest, ''SkyClan's Destiny, Bramblestar's Storm, Ravenpaw's Farewell, Hawkwing's Journey }} Cloudstar is a pale gray tom with white patches and water-blue eyes. He was the leader of SkyClan when they left the forest territories. He was originally a warrior named Cloudstorm, and later becomes Flystar's deputy. He succeeds Flystar as SkyClan's leader and is renamed Cloudstar. Cloudstar becomes Birdflight's mate, and she bears his kits, Spottedkit and Gorsekit. He happily leads SkyClan until Twolegs come and destroy SkyClan's territory. At the Gathering, Cloudstar pleads with the other Clans to share their territory, however, the other leaders refuse and tell SkyClan to leave. Cloudstar angrily takes SkyClan and leaves the forest and turns his back on StarClan. Cloudstar leads SkyClan to the gorge and leaves his family behind, since the kits are too young to travel. Cloudstar later dies at the gorge, and is succeeded by Buzzardstar as the leader of SkyClan. He goes to StarClan, separated from the rest of the Clans, and urges Firestar to reform his Clan. He grants Leafstar one of her nine lives. Only then is he reunited with Birdflight and his kits, who are now warriors named Spottedpelt and Gorseclaw. History ''Super Editions :In 'Firestar's Quest, Cloudstar sends Firestar, ThunderClan's leader, unexplained visions of his Clan wandering to find a new home. Firestar is troubled by the visions, and after hearing Smudge has seen the strange cat, too, Firestar sleeps in Smudge's yard. Cloudstar finally appears to Firestar and explains how SkyClan was driven out by the other Clans many moons ago. He asks Firestar, a cat who was not a descendant of those who betrayed him, to rebuild his Clan in their old home. Firestar accepts his quest. After successfully revitalizing SkyClan, Cloudstar appears at Leafstar's leadership ceremony to give her a life for endurance. He is also finally reunited with his mate, Birdflight, and children, Spottedpelt and Gorseclaw. :In ''Hawkwing's Journey, Cloudstar and Brackenheart meet with Skystar in StarClan to discuss SkyClan's impending doom. Cloudstar is insistent SkyClan will endure the coming trials, but Skystar replies it wouldn't be enough and the Clan needs to find spark that remains. ''Novellas :In '''Cloudstar's Journey, Cloudstar is the leader of SkyClan with Buzzardtail as his deputy. Maplestar, Darkstar and Rowanstar visit him in his dreams and insist SkyClan will endure through any challenge. Fawnstep begins to have troubling dreams, but Cloudstar brushes aside her worries. While training with the apprentices, a Twoleg monster uproots the tree they were in, and reassures his Clanmates' worries that StarClan wouldn't let anything happen to them. He orders his warriors to avoid the territory the Twolegs have commandeered, and denies any problems at the Gathering despite the lack of prey. :Cloudstar prepares his Clanmates for battle against ThunderClan in hopes to regain territory Darkstar had given them moons ago. They lose the fight, however, and Fawnstep confides she had a dream of SkyClan leaving the forest. As Twolegs have taken a majority of their territory, Birdflight gives birth to his kits, Gorsekit and Spottedkit. At the next Gathering, Cloudstar begs to the other Clans to give up land, but they refuse to help. Without another option, Cloudstar leads his Clan away and leaves behind his family to ThunderClan, the kits too young to travel. ''Field Guides :In Battles of the Clans, Cloudstorm is a young warrior and comes up with a strategy to drive away kittypets from their territory. Petalfall, the deputy, agrees to his plan with Flystar away. SkyClan attacks the Twolegplace, and they successfully terrorize the kittypets away from SkyClan land. Cloudstorm is confident SkyClan's destiny lies within their own paws and not StarClan. Detailed description :Cloudstar is a small, lithe, pale gray tom with very pale water-blue eyes. He has white patches that resemble clouds, and broad shoulders. Trivia Interesting facts *Cloudstar has the same shade of fur as Skystar. Mistakes *His name has been spelled as Cloud-star. *He was called a warrior in Firestar's Quest, even though he was a leader at that time. *He was mistakenly called female. Character pixels Official art Leader info }} Quotes |''See more''}} Notes and references Category:Main article pages